A power manager can control, regulate, and distribute DC power throughout a system. The power manager can turn off and on power to the system, or it can switch the system to a low-power state. The power manager can control a power supply, which provides power to a load of the system.
When the power manager is operating, the system experiences switching, conduction, and magnetization losses. Switching losses occur when switches, e.g., transistors, are turned off and on, causing charging and discharging of capacitors. Conduction losses occur due to parasitic resistance. Magnetization losses occur with switching in transformers and inductors. These losses are affected by factors including a power conversion ratio of input to output voltage in the system, switching frequency, output load current, and system temperature.
The system can also experience transient spikes when load to the system or output voltage is adjusted. Transient spikes can cause system instability and unsteady output voltage from the power supply.